I.Quantum dot-based immunochemistry of P. falciparum infected erythrocytes. We used quantum dots in an immunocytochemical approach to quantify band 3 modifications in P. falciparum-infected hemoglobin C erythrocytes. This work was directed to an elucidation of the innate protection mechanisms against severe malaria in various hemoglobin types. We found that all infected erythrocytes irrespective of hemoglobin genotype (normal AA and a mutant CC erythrocytes) have increased band 3 clustering, but the phenomenon was more profound in CC erythrocytes. This increased band 3 cluster size in CC erythrocytes may enhance autoantibody recognition of abnormal erythrocytes play a major role in the innate protection mechanism exhibited by hemoglobin C individuals. II. Quantitative AFM study of the effects of hemoglobin type on a Plasmodium falciparum-infection. Irrespective of hemoglobin genotype, parasites may induce knob-like projections on the erythrocyte surface. The knobs play a major role in the adherence of P. falciparum-infected erythrocytes to microvascular endothelia. A major peak with a width of ~70 nm in all infected erythrocytes. In parasitized AC and CC erythrocytes, however, a second larger knob population with a peak of ~120 nm was present. The large knob population size increased as the parasites matured. III. Chemo-attraction of malaria sporozoites to mosquito salivary glands. We developed a method using GFP-labeled sporozoites to demonstrate that the sporozoites respond chemotactically to mosquito salivary gland homogenate. The chemical nature of the attractant remains to be determined.